Blue Rose
by Kim Ri Yong
Summary: biru melambangkan kelembutan, biru pula yang menunjukan kebekuan hati, seperti perasaan ini yang terlalu lama di hati semakin membeku, dan mawar biru ini melambangkan perasaanku ini.


Blue Rose

Rate: T

Genre: Romance / Mystery

Cast: YeWook, Kyumin, Siwon, HaeHyuk

Warning: ooc,typos, bahasa yang aneh, alur kecepetan maupun kelambatan, pernah baca mohon maaf

Summary: biru melambangkan kelembutan, biru pula yang menunjukan kebekuan hati, seperti perasaan ini yang terlalu lama di hati semakin membeku, dan mawar biru ini melambangkan perasaanku ini.

* * *

_Kamu…. Tau arti warna biru?_

_Biru melambangkan kelembutan, sama seperti dirimu_

_Saat kau tersenyum aku bisa melihat kelembutan di matamu._

Hari ini pun aku mendapatkan surat aneh lagi dengan bunga mawar biru, hey benarkan ini mawar? Tapi mengapa warna biru? Apapula artinya? Aku pun menghela nafas, karena pusing memikirkan siapa pengirim surat dan bunga ini ke dalam lokerku. Terdengar suara sapaan.

" surat dan bunga itu lagi, hyung?"

"Ne, Hyuk….. tapi kenapa dengan mawar biru? Kenapa tidak mawar merah, putih atau warna lainya? Apakah memiliki arti khusus seperti mawar lainnya kah?

"Molla hyung, aku juga tak tahu"

Saat aku dan hyuk sedang mengobrol, seorang namja cantik bersuara malaikat melewatiku dia Kim Ryeowook atau biasa di panggil wookie dia hoobe ku, aku menyukai dia sejak pertama kali dia masuk sekolah ini, tapi dia tidak pernah melihatku, sama seprti saat ini dia hanya melihatku sekilas lalu kembali menatap ke arah depan lagi.

"Hyung….. hyung, blm mengajak dia ngobrol yah? Kenapa monyet ini bisa tau sih

"Nde, hyuk hyung gak berani, kamu tau sendiri dia itu sangat dingin terhadap orang lain, liat sendiri kan kalo dia hanya melihat hyung sekilas saja?"

"Ne , hyung….. huwaiting ne…."

"Gomawa hyuk, kajja kita ke kelas, bentar lagi bel bunyi, aku tak mau telat pelajaran Kim seonsaengnim"

"Kajja Hyung"

_Cih, mati kau Kim Ryeowook, selamanya yesung hyung hanya miliku. Hyung saranghae aku mencintaimu hyung liat aku please, jangan lihat yang lain hanya aku, aku mohon. _

Sesosok namja bediri tak jauh dari loker tempat 2 orang namja tadi mengobrol, entah apa yang dia lakukan, mendengar semua obrolan mereka barusan, setelah itu pun dia pergi, tanpa dia menyadari sesosok mahluk manis yang ke 2 orang tadi bicarakan, berdiri lumayan jauh darinnya. Mengamati orang yang mencurigakan itu. Dia tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi hatinya berkata dia harus mencari tau.

Skip Time

Kringggggggggggggggg…..

Huaaaah akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi, aku pun membereskan semua peralatanku, saat aku keluar kelas, aku mendengar suara memanggil namaku.

"Hyung, jangan rupa rapat, mau kabur lagi, ne?"

"Hehehe, untung kau mengingatkanku wonnie, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah pulang"

"huh, selain otak hyung yang lemot, hyung tuh pikun yah?"

"haisss, apa yang kamu bilang choi siwon? Aku tidak lemot dan aku tidak pikun hanya lupa"

"cih….. bukanya sama saja hyung?" kenapa anak setan ada di sini? Kapan datangnya?

"yak maknae setan sejak kapan di sini?, bener – bener seperti setan tidak tau kedatanganya. Sopan sedikit sama hyungmu"

"aku baru 5 menit disini, dan aku manuisa tampan nan jenius bukan setan hyung"

"yah teserah kalian lah, yang pasti jangan lupa rapat"

Skip Time

Huaaa akhirnya, rapat selesai juga, aku lelah, aku ingin cepat sampai apartemen dan tidur, hari ini sangat melelahkan. Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah lapangan menuju mobil VW beetel warna merah kesayanganku, aku menemukan sebuah surat lagi dan bunga mawar biru.

_Kamu….. tau arti lain dari warna biru?_

_Artinya ketenangan_

_Sama seperti dirimu, yang selalu memberikan ketenangan untukku._

Setelah membaca surat itu aku pun mencoba melihat sekelilingku, tapi sama sekali tak ada orang, aku merinding akhirnya aku pun buru – buru masuk ke mobilku dan meninggalkan sekolah dengan ngebut.

Keesokan pagi aku pun melangkah gontai, aku bisa menebak pasti di lokerku ada bunga mawar warna biru lagi dan surat, hiyaaaaa surat itu benar2x menyeramkan, setiap saat datang padaku seperti terror yang tak ada habisnya. Aku berjalan tanpa memperhatikan di depanku alhasi aku pun menabrak orang

Brukkk

"appoooooo…."

"Aigoooooo, Hae guwanca? Kenapa bawa buku sebanyak ini pagi- pagi"

"guwancana, hyung, ne gara – gara heechul seonsaengnim, suruh membawa ini ke perpus, jadinya pagi – pagi aku ke perpus deh."

"sini, hyung bantu bawakan"

"ani, hyung, heechul seonsaengnim, menghukumku jadi tidak ada yang boleh membantu aku membawakan buku – buku ini"

"Ne, emang kamu berulah apa lagi hae?"

"aku menyembunyikan heebum hyung di wc pria, hyung tau sendiri heechul seonsaengnim, saying sekali dengan kucing jeleknya itu"

"Oh…. Hwaiting hae, semoga slamat sampai tujuan"

"hyaaaa, hyung apa maksudnya? Aku blm mati hyung, oh ya hyung, hyung harus hati - hati"

"hati – hati? Kenapa hae?"

Saat aku sedang mengobrol, wookie pujaan hatiku lewat, dia meliriku sekilas, tapi aku dapat melihat keanehan di matanya, karena dia terlihat sangat kaget dan ketakutan. Takut akan apa? Molla jadi pusing aku dengan tingkahnya.

Aku pun melangkah menuju lokerku, aku berharap tidak menemukan surat dan bunga itu, tapi sayangnya harapan tinggal harapan, karena nyatanya surat dan bunga itu ada tapi yang beda ada selembar foto, foto dirinya sedang berada di luar pintu apartemenya yang akan menuju sekolah saat ini. Aku membaca surat itu.

_Kamu….. tau arti lain dari warna biru?_

_Artinya misteri_

_Sama seperti diriku, yang membuatmu bertanya – tanya siapa aku, _

_tapi yang harus kamu tau aku mencintaimu, sanga – sangat mencintaimu_

Haissss…. Siapa iniiiiii, yang mengirimkan ini, foto ini kan tadi pagiiiii, masa baru foto, bisa langsung cetak, pabbo kau yesung skarang kan jamanya canggih pasti bisa lah, aku pusing, aku meninggalkan lokerku dengan berjuta – juta pertanyaan, saat aku hendak masuk kelas ada pemandangan nista di hadapanku ini.

"HYAAAA APA YANG KALIAN BEDUA LAKUKAN? INI SEKOLAH, KALAU MAU BERMESRAAN SANA DI HOTEL"

Kedua pasangan sesama jenis ini pun kaget, yang tadinya saling berciuman dengan mesra, ah mungkin hamper ketaraf yang lebih dari berciuman karena pakaian mereka terlihat berantakan.

"Mian hyung, kyu neh…. Aku kan malu" kita sudah bisa menebak bukan siapa dia? Yah dia lee sungmin

"ah, hyung menggangu saja, mangkanya hyung buruan tembak wookie, biar bisa seperti kita, norak deh hyung" dasar iblis prevet… sabar yesung sabar…..

Pletak

"appoooooo, chagiii kenapa kau memukulku?"

"sopan lah kyu, yesung hyung lebih tua darimu."

"Ne, chagiiiii"

Sudah lah kita lewatkan saja 1 orang namja sedang memarahi 2 pasangan ini, kita beralih ke tempat tak jauh dari mereka.

"aku harus cepat- cepat memberi tahukan kepada yesung hyung, apa yang baru aku lihat tadi" kataku sambil bermonog ria, lalu si kuda pun datang dia mengagetkanku.

"Hyuk….. sedang apa kau di sini? Sedang memata – matai yesung hyung ne?"

"Haissss kau wonnie mengagetkanku saja, ani, wonnie aku…. Aku… aku"

"aku apa hyuk?"

"aku…..

"HYUKIIIIIIIII, syukurlah kau sudah datang, aku malas melihat pasangan ini, bikin mataku sakit"

_Issshhhhh yesung hyung neh, kenapa sih memanggil hyukkie di saat aku sedang mengintrogasinya?_

_Fiuhhhh yesung hyung penyelamatkanku _"ne, hyung baru saja datang dan bertemu wonnie disini."

"Hyung….. Kajja, ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, tentang mawar biru itu"

Akhirnya aku, yesung hyung, duo kyumin, dan siwon entah mengapa mereka ikut padahal aku tak mengajak mereka.

"Hyung, ternyata pelaku bunga mawar biru dan surat itu adalah Kim Ryeowook hyung"

"MWO, kamu serius hyuk? Kenapa dia melakukan itu hyuk?"

"molla, hyung, tadi saja aku tak sengaja bertemu dia, dia sedang memegang mawar biru itu dia bersama lee donghae , tampangnya mereka kaget hyung tadi, lalu mereka pergi deh hyung"

"wookie dan hae? Berskongkol? Masa iyah?"

"aku mengenal wookie, hyung, dia tak akan melakukan itu, dia terlalu gugup bila berdekatan dengan orang lain."

"hyung, setau aku hae hyung itu naksir seseorang dan itu bukan hyung" kata evil maknae.

"tapi Minnie, ini sudah ada buktinya, tapi buat apa, aku toh mencintai dia, dia bisa bilang sendiri ke padaku dan aku pasti akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Dan tak perlu minta bantuan hae kan utuh melakukan kyu"

"Hyung, ini belum tentu benar, kenapa tidak kita selidiku dulu? Jangan memutuskan terlalu cepat."

"Benar hyung, aku setuju pendapat siwon hyung"

Mari tinggalkan 5 namja ini yang masih berdebat, di sebuah loker tampak seorang namja yang sedang terlihat ketakutan.

_Yak, kenapa mawar biru ini skarang ada di lokerku? Aku harus cepat – cepat menyingkirkanya aku tak mau kena kutukan hiiiii._

Skip Time

Aku melihat dia, sedang duduk di depan kelasnya, sambil membaca buku, aku beranikan diriku untuk duduk di sebelahnya, aku pun membranikan diriku lagi untuk menyapanya.

"annyong, kim ryeowook" aku bisa melihat wajah terkejutnya, saat aku menyapanya kyepto

"an..annyong, yesung sunbae, ada apa yah?"

"jangan formal begitu wookie-ah, panggil saja yesung hyung, oh ya boleh kan aku memanggilmu wookie?

"ne….. bo…boleh sunbae ani maksudku yesung hyung"

"apa benar, kamu yang menulis surat dan memberiku mawar biru itu"

"surat? Mawar biru? Surat apa yah hyung?" dia ini pura – pura tak tau apa beneran gak tau sih? Aku pun menyerahkan surat – surat itu dan dia seperti terkejut, aneh kenapa dia melihat kiri dan kanan? Dia pun melihatku lagi dengan wajah ketakutan.

"aku tak tau menahu tentang surat ini hyung, tapi kalau mawar biru ini, aku memilikinya, karena kedua orang tuaku memiliki toko bunga, dan memang menjual bunga langka, mawar biru ini beberapa waktu lalu dipesan dalam jumlah banyak hyung, tapi aku tak tau siapa yang memesan. Hyung harus hati – hati aku permisi, annyong hyung"

_Cih sialan kau Kim Ryewook, kau akan mati dan aku akan mendapatkan yesung hyung, penggangu memang mesti dimusnahkan._

Skip Time

Akhirnya sekolah telah berakhir, aku pun memutuskan untuk cepat pulang, sesampainya di dekat mobil ku aku melihat surat dan bunga itu lagi aku buka dan membacanya, ada yang lain dari surat itu.

_Biru melambangkan rasa dingin_

_Sama seperti hatiku dingin dan membeku karena dirimu_

_Ps: bila ingin tau siapa aku dan arti mawar biru ini datang lah ke depan lokermu semua akan terjawab, kau akan tau siapa aku, dan aku harap kau tak berpaling dariku. Kalau tak datang kim ryeowook tak akan selamat._

Aku pun panic, dan buru- buru melangkahkan kaki ku menuju lokerku. Saat aku sedang terburu – buru tiba – tiba aku menabrak seseorang.

"apoooo, hyung ….. hyung mau kemana, kenapa buru – buru"

"hae….. mian tapi aku terburu – buru"

Saat aku akan pergi dari situ, hae berbicara

"hyung, mawar biru ituuu….."

"apa yang kamu ketahui hae? Cepat katakana nyawa wookie dalam bahaya"

"MWO? Aisss astagaa, kajjja hyung kita harus cepat"

Sesampainya di depan lokerku, aku melihat meja altar dimana wookie terlihat tidur atau pingsan entah lah di sekelilingnya dan arah menuju diriku di kelilingi mawar biru.

"bagaimana hyung mawar biru ini indahkan? Biru melambangkan kelembutan, misteri dan imaginasi, dan mawar biru ini melambangkan perasaan ku yang sangat dalam kepadamu hyung hingga membeku. Itulah arti mawar biru sebenarnya"

"HYUKKIE? "

"ne, hyung aku lah penulis semua surat itu dan bunga mawar ini"

"tapi kenapa hyuk? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"kenapa hyung? KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU HYUNG, KAU TAK PERNAH PEDULIKAN KU, YANG KAU PEDULIKAN HANYA WOOKIE, MAKA DARI ITU, UNTUK MEDAPATKANMU SEUTUHNYA, AKU AKAN MENUNTASKAN RITUAL INI HYUNG, AKU AKAN MENGORBANKAN WOOKIE."

"andweeeeeeeeeee….wookieeeee"

Sebulan kemudian

"wookieeeee chagiiiiiii, aku mauuuu donggggg"

"ish…..hyung, inikan sekolah, lagian hyung apa sih yang hyung mau?

"hahaha… maksudnya yesung hyung itu, dia minta kissue wookie hyung"

Blush" yah hyung…prevet"

"walaupun prevet, wookie suka kan hehehe"

"iya akhirnya baguskan hyung wookie akhirnya bisa kau dapatkan"

"heheh, bener won, akhirnya happy end"

Akhirnya aku pun mendapatkan pujaan hatiku juga, kim ryeowok, selain itu kejadian sebulan lalu, yang hanya aku, hae dan wookie yang tau pun bisa terselesaikan dengan baik.

Flashback On

_"__bagaimana hyung mawar biru ini indahkan? Biru melambangkan kelembutan, misteri dan imaginasi, dan mawar biru ini melambangkan perasaan ku yang sangat dalam kepadamu hyung hingga membeku. Itulah arti mawar biru sebenarnya"_

_ "__HYUKKIE? "_

_"__ne, hyung aku lah penulis semua surat itu dan bunga mawar ini"_

_"__tapi kenapa hyuk? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"_

_"__kenapa hyung? KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU HYUNG, KAU TAK PERNAH PEDULIKAN KU, YANG KAU PEDULIKAN HANYA WOOKIE, MAKA DARI ITU, UNTUK MEDAPATKANMU SEUTUHNYA, AKU AKAN MENUNTASKAN RITUAL INI HYUNG, AKU AKAN MENGORBANKAN WOOKIE."_

_"__andweeeeeeeeeee….wookieeeee"_

_Sesaat rasanya waktu berhenti, saat hyukkie mengarahkan pisau ke jantung wookie, tapi untunglah hae cepat tanggap, karena saat aku dan hyukkie sedang berbicara tadi, dia mengendap – endap menuju hyukkie. Dan menarik hyukkie ke dalam dekapan hae._

_"__hyukki sadar…. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, yang nantinya membuatmu menyesalinya"_

_"__lepasakan hae, aku mencintai yesung hyung" aku pun akhirnya tersadar dari rasa shockku dan melangkah pelan menuju wookie dan menggendongnya, sebelum aku membawanya pergi aku berjongkok di dekat hyuk_

_"__Mianhe hyukkie, mian tapi maaf hyung hanya mengganggapmu dongsengku saja, aku yakin kamu pasti mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku." Aku pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku ke parkiran menuju mobilku, setelah memasukan wookie ke dalam mobil aku membawa ke apartemenku._

_Mari kita lihat kelanjutan duo haehyuk._

_"__Hiks… hyung…..saranghae Hiks…..kenapa tak ada yang mencintaiku hikss…"_

_"__sst….hyukkie, jangan bilang begitu, aku mencintaimu hyukkie"_

_"__hikss…..bohong…..hiks…jangan menghiburku hae"_

_"__ani, aku tak menghiburmu, tapi itu kenyataan, sejak kita kecil aku sudah mencintaimu hyuk, kau saja yang gak pernah sadar…. Hyukki saranghae yongwhoni, would you be my namjachingu?"_

_"__Hae…..hiks….hiksss… kenapa kau sebaik ini"_

_"__karena aku mencintaimu hyuk, sekarang apa jawabanmu?"_

_"__Ne, hae nado, nado saranghae, aku mau"_

_Mari kita kembali ke pasangan Yewook, yang sekarang sudah berada di apartemen yesung._

_"__eng…"_

_"__wookie….. kau sudah sadar?  
"loh? Ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa di sini hyung? Bukanya tadi aku bersama hyukkie hyung?"_

_"__ini diapaetermenku wookie, aku membawamu dari sekolah, kau tadi pingsan karena ulah hyukkie, karena dia mau mengorbankanmu, untung saja hae cepat tanggap kalo tidak entahlah, aku tak bisa melihat wookieku lagi"_

_"__maksud hyung?"_

_"__eng….. wookie….. saranghae… mau gak jadi namjachingu hyung?"_

_"__tapi hyung….. hyung lagi bercanda kan? Aku hyung? Sejak kapan?"_

_"__ani, wookie, hyung serius, sejak kamu masuk klub vocal dan saat kamu pertama kali nyanyi hyung sudah mencintaimu, jadi jawabanmu hyung"_

_Grepp_

_"__Ne, hyung nado, aku mau sangat, aku juga suka hyung sejak lama"_

The End

**Author curcol**

**Huahaha Ri dating lagi bawa ff mystery yang ri rasa mysterynya kaga berasa, dan cerita akhirnya geje dan aneh mian yang pasti semuanya jadi yah kecuali siwon hehehe, sengaja cuman jadi numpang lewat barengan kyumin heheheh mian kalo jelek **

**Sebelumnya review please ****J**


End file.
